pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Burned Tower
Legend of the Burned Tower is the 5th episode of Season 2 of The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Peter and his friends are walking through Route 37 on their way to Ecruteak City. Just then two twin girls appear. Tori: Hi, I'm Tori Til: And I'm Til. We're twins Lyra: Hi Marill: Marill Hobie: Can we help you girls? Tori: Sure, we challenge one of you to a battle Til: So who will it be? Peter: If you girls want a battle, then I accept Harry: Me too. We can make this a tag battle. What do you two think? Tori and Til look at each other and they both gave their answer Tori and Til: Okay Peter: Great Lyra: Can I be the referee this time? Hobie: Sure thing, Lyra. Both Tori and Til and Peter and Harry with Spinarak and Cynaquil by their side got into their positions on the battlefield facing each other. Lyra is refereeing with Marill by her side while Hobie and Totodile are spectating. Lyra: Okay um. The tag battle between Tori and Til and Peter and Harry will now begin. It will be one on one and the battle will be over when one team's Pokémon is beaten. Tori: We'll pick first. Go Marill Til: You too, Mareep The twins throw their Poké Balls and out comes Marill and Mareep Tori's Marill: Marill Mareep: Mareep Peter: Mareep? Peter takes out his Pokédex and scans Mareep Peter's Pokédex: Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you. Peter: In that case. Geodude, I choose you! Harry: Beedrill, go get em! The two boys throw their Poké Balls and Geodude and Beedrill appear Geodude: Geodude Beedrill buzzes Lyra: Battle begin! Peter: Harry, I'll take on Mareep while you handle Marill. Harry: Got it. Beedrill, start this battle off with Poison Sting on Marill! Peter: Geodude, Tackle attack on Mareep! Beedrill fires Poison Sting at Marill and Geodude jumps at Mareep. Tori and Til: Dodge them both! Marill and Mareep both leap out of the way before the attacks hit them Tori: Marill, use Bubblebeam on Geodude Til: Mareep, use Thunder Wave on Beedrill Marill fires Bubblebeam at Geodude and Mareep fires Thunder Wave at Beedrill Peter: Dodge it Geodude and then use Rollout at Mareep Harry: Beedrill dodge the Thunder Wave by flying Geodude dodges the attack and use Rollout on Mareep. The attack makes a critical hit at Mareep. Beedrill then avoided the Thunder Wave by maneuvering through the air. Harry: Good dodging, Beedrill. Now use Poison Sting again! Beedrill fires Poison Sting at Tori's Marill and this time it hits it. Marill takes a lot of damage. Til: (to Tori) Sis, do something. They're gonna beat us. Tori: I'm on it, Til. Marill, use Helping Hand Tori's Marill glows as white energy transfers over to Mareep Lyra: What does Helping Hand do? Hobie: Helping Hand is a move that allows Pokémon to boost the attack of their ally's moves. It's pretty useful during Tag battles. Til: Thanks, sis. Now Mareep use Thundershock on Beedrill. Mareep uses Thundershock on Beedrill which hits him. Beedrill drops to the ground feeling the attack! Harry: Beedrill! Tori: Okay Marill, use Water Gun at Geodude. Marill fires Water Gun at Geodude washing it away. Peter: Geodude! Are you both alright? Geodude and Beedrill slowly recovers from the attacks. They nod their heads making the two boys smile that they're alright. Peter then looks up at the sky and then gets an idea. Peter: Harry, have Beedrill lift Geodude in the air Harry: What? Peter: Trust me. I have a plan Harry: (smirks) You heard him, Beedrill. Give Geodude a lift Beedrill grabs Geodude and lifts it into the air much to Geodude's surprise. The twins and their Pokémon were confused by this. Tori: What are they doing? Til: Beats me Peter: Now, Harry! Harry: Beedrill, let go of Geodude Beedrill let's Geodude go as it drops from the air. The twins gasps at this Peter: Geodude, use Rollout and aim it at Mareep. Geodude curls into a ball and uses Rollout. It then crashes into Mareep causing an explosion upon impact and leaving a small crater. As the dust settles, Geodude hops out of the crater leaving an unconscious Mareep lying there. Til: Mareep, no! Lyra: Mareep is unable to battle Harry: Good thinking, Peter. Now we have Marill to deal with. Cyndaquil: Cynda Spinarak: Spina Peter: Thanks, Harry and nice work, Geodude! Geodude smiles at Peter when he said that Til returns Mareep looking sad Tori: Don't worry sis. I'll take it from here. Marill, use Bubblebeam at Geodude. Tori's Marill fires a Bubblebeam attack which does a lot of damage to Geodude. Geodude then faints from exhaustion Peter: Geodude! Lyra: Geodude is unable to battle Peter returns Geodude Peter: You tried your best Geodude. Harry: Looks like it's up to me. Beedrill, use Poison Sting and follow it up with Twineedle Beedrill fires Poison Sting at Marill which causes more damage to it. Beedrill then dives at Marill and uses Twineedle on Marill. Though it doesn't do that much damage, it is able to poison it. Tori: Oh no, Marill Harry: Now use String Shot and then another Twineedle attack Beedrill shoots String Shot to tie Marill up and then uses Twineedle again. Marill skids to the ground. Tori: Marill, get up! I know you can. Marill struggles to get up and begins to sit up despite being tied up by the String Shot. Tori: Yes, now use Water Gun Marill fires Water Gun at Beedrill Harry: Dodge and use Poison Sting Beedrill dodges the Water Gun and uses Poison Sting on Tori's Marill which causes a lot more damage to Marill. Marill then begins to pant as it feels the affect of the poison and then collapses Tori: No! Lyra: Marill is unable to battle. Beedrill wins. Since both Tori and Til's Pokémon are unable to battle, the match goes to Peter and Harry! Peter: Alright, we did it! Harry: We sure did! Peter and Harry high five each other as Spinarak and Cyndaquil cheer for their trainers' victory Hobie: Now that's a tag battle. Right, Totodile? Totodile: Toto Tori returns Marill as Til begins to pout Til: I can't believe we lost Tori: It's okay Til. There's always next time Til: I guess you're right Tori and Til then walks up to Peter and Harry and give them half of their prize money to them. Tori: Thanks for the battle! Til: You guys sure surprised us when you pulled that attack from the sky Harry: Thanks. You two are not bad yourselves Peter: Yeah, you girls really gave us a good fight Tori and Til: Thanks. Bye bye! The twins walk away as they wave goodbye to the four trainers with them waving back. End Scene Soon the four trainers make it to Ecruteak City. The buildings there look like they were from ancient times. Peter: Here we are guys. Ecruteak City. Spinarak: Spinarak Lyra: Wow, this place sure looks ancient Hobie: I read somewhere that Ecruteak City is known for it's myths and history. So that could be the reason. Totodile: Toto Harry: So what's the plan, Peter? Peter: We go to the Pokémon Center, train, and then find the gym. Lyra notices a tower that looks burned up Lyra: How about we check out that building first? The boys looked at the tower Harry: I don't know, Lyra. Should we? Lyra: I just want to see what's in there. Can we go please? Marill: Marill? Peter: Hmmm. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look. Let's do it After heading to Pokémon Center to rest their Pokémon and Peter swapping his Tyrogue for Poliwag, the four trainers headed to the Burned Tower. Harry: This place looks like it got caught in a big fire Cyndaquil: Cynda Hobie: Well judging by how burned this building is, you would be right. Lyra: Let's go in Peter and his friends walk inside the building. The interior looks old and ruined. The part of the floor where Harry stepped in breaks making a hole. Harry: Whoa! Peter: Careful. The inside is old and fragile so we'll need to watch our steps. Spinarak: Spin Harry: Thanks for the heads up They both continue to walk to explore the tower. But unbeknownst to them, a Misdreavus was watching them from the shadows. It was looking at Harry with interest. Peter and his friends then walked down a staircase to a floor. Suddenly, a huge fire began to appear which surprises the trainers. Harry: Where did this fire come from? Peter: I don't know, but we need to put it out. Poliwag, Water Gun! Peter throws his Lure Ball to summon Poliwag Poliwag: Poliwag Hobie: Totodile, use Water Gun as well Lyra: You too, Marill Totodile: Toto Marill: Marill The three water Pokémon shoot their Water Guns at the fire, but the fire did not get put out and still remains. The trainers and their Pokémon were confused by this. Lyra: That's funny. Poliwag, Totodile, and Marill used Water Gun on the fire, but it's still there. What's going on? Peter: I don't know. Unless (He and Spinarak walk up to the fire. Peter sticks his right hand in the fire. He flinches, but he doesn't feel anything) Huh? (He pulls his hand out and sees that it's not burned) My hand's not burned. The fire isn't real. Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: An illusion. But who did this? Just then the fire disappears and a three Gastlys and a Haunter appeared Hobie: That answers my question Lyra: What are they? Peter: Three Gastlys and a Haunter Peter and Harry take out their Pokédexes and scan the Ghost Type Pokémons Peter's Pokédex: Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. Harry's Pokédex: Haunter, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Gastly. In total darkness, where nothing is visible, Haunter lurks, silently stalking its next victim. The three Gastlys and Haunter fire Night Daze at them Peter: Everyone scatter! The trainers and their Pokémon run as the Ghost types attack. Peter was able to dodge no problem due to his Spinarak powers. Harry and Cyndaquil both ran from the Night Shade attacks. But then Harry tripped on a loose board and falls down. Cyndaquil comes over worried. Haunter charges at them causing Harry and Cyndaquil to scream. But just then, the same Misdreavus from before bashes it away. Harry and Cyndaquil were surprised. Misdreavus looked at them and smile Harry: Whoa (He takes out his Pokédex and scans Misdreavous) Harry's Pokédex: Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. It likes playing mischievous tricks such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night. Harry: Cool (to Misdreavus) You saved us. Thanks Misdreavus. Misdreavus: Mis Peter, Hobie, Lyra, Spinarak, Poliwag, Totodile, and Marill are running from the three Gastlys. Lyra: Why are they attacking us? Hobie: If I were to guess, I would say that this is their home and we are intruding. Peter: Then we have to get through to them. Spinarak: Spinarak The three Gastlys chase them. Harry, Cyndaquil, and Misdreavus then joins the group as they see the four Ghost types surrounding them from all sides. Peter: Listen, we're sorry we trespass in your home. If you let us go, we will never bother you guys again. Spinarak: Spinarak The Gastlys and Haunter look at each other. Then a man wearing a purple headband, black shirt, purple scarf, white pants, and purple and black shoes appear along with a Gengar. The Gastlys and Haunter both look in surprise. Man: He speaks the truth. Please let them go. Gengar: Gengar The four Ghost Types nod their heads and they disappear. The four trainers sigh in relief. Hobie: Thanks. You sure know how to handle those Ghost types Man: That's because I know them very well. They were only defending themselves and their home. Peter: I guess that explains why they used that fire illusion Spinarak: Spina Lyra: Who are you? Morty: My name is Morty. I'm the gym leader of Ecruteak City and this is my partner Gengar. Gengar: Gengar Hobie: Gengar (scans Gengar with his Pokédex) Hobie's Pokédex: Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel a sudden chill, it is certain that a Gengar appeared. Peter: Nice to meet you. My name is Peter Parker and this is Spinarak and Poliwag Spinarak: Spin Poliwag: Poli Hobie: I'm Hobie Brown and this is my partner Totodile Totodile: Totodile Harry: I'm Harry and this is Cyndaquil Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil Lyra: And I'm Lyra and this is Marill Marill: Marill Morty: It's a pleasure Gengar: Gengar Harry: So you're the gym leader? Morty: Yes, I am. But if you want to challenge me, we can't do it here. This is a sacred place. Lyra: What is this place anyway? Marill: Marill? Morty: Several hundred years ago, this tower along with it's twin the Bell Tower was built long before Ecruteak City existed. Back then it was called the Brass Tower. The two towers were created to foster friendship between humans and Pokémon. My ancestors would travel to the top of the towers the commune with the two legendary Pokémon that resided there: Lugia and Ho-Oh. But then, a bolt of lightning struck the Brass Tower setting it on fire. Lugia fled to find a new home while Ho-Oh, ceasing to make any contact with humans, flew away and never returned. Lyra: Wow. What a story Marill: Marill Hobie notices a plaque of Ho-Oh on the wall. Hobie: Is that what Ho-Oh looks like? Morty: Yes. It is said that Ho-Oh is endlessly flying around the world in search of a trainer with a pure heart. Peter: Is it possible that Ho-Oh might come back? Morty: To answer your question, Peter. It could be a possibility. But if you're lucky, you might be able to spot Ho-Oh. Gengar: Gengar Morty: Well anyway, let's leave this place. Morty led the four trainers out of the Burned Tower. Misdreavus follows them and get in front of Harry Harry: Huh? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Misdreavus: Mis Misdreavus Morty smiles Morty: It seems as though Misdreavus wants to join you, Harry. It has grown fond of you Harry looks at Misdreavus Harry: Do you want to come with me, Misdreavus? Misdreavus nods it's head. Harry smiles at this Harry: Okay then Harry takes out a Poké Ball and taps Misdreavus sucking it in. The Poké Ball shakes two times and then locks. Harry: I got a new Pokémon. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Harry throws the Poké Ball and Misdreavus comes out smiling Harry: Welcome to the team, Misdreavus Misdreavus floats over and begins to nuzzle it's new trainer causing Harry to laugh as his Morty, Peter, Hobie, Lyra, and their Pokémon smile as they look on. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Morty Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Poliwag (Peter's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Beedrill (Harry's) * Misdreavus (Harry's, newly caught) * Marill (Lyra's) * Mareep (Til's) * Marill (Tori's) * Gengar (Morty's) * Gastly (3x) * Haunter Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man